This study is designed to (a) eludidate mechanisms for increased arterial thrombosis in patients with acute coronary syndromes and hypercholesterolemia, (b) determine whether cholesterol lowering reduces increased thrombin generation, TF activity on monocytes, platelet activity (membrane P-selectin and IIb/IIIa exposure), and thrombus formation on tunica media, and (c) gather pilot data for a trial of altering arterial wall composition, the inflammatory response, and incidence of coronary events after acute coronary syndromes.